Amulet Pretty Cure
by SailorMarble14
Summary: This is a brand new Pretty Cure series, that is me as a pretty cure. Fallow me and my friends as we save the world being Pretty Cure. Hope you guys have a colorful heartbeat for this story.
1. Episode 1

Amulet Pretty Cure Episode 1

**Happy holidays you guys. Today I made a brand new Pretty Cure series, called Amulet Pretty Cure. It's theme is Elements (ex. Fire Water Grass ect.. The series was originaly going to be a card theme, but since next year is Doki Doki Pretty Cure has the same thing I just had to change it. So I had to post this. This Pretty Cure series is based off me and my friends as Pretty Cure. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**I don't own Pretty Cure**

In the forest of the Royal Land, a male squirrel was running through the forest holding a book with a 4-leaf clover on the cover. He had black fur, and wore dog tags. While he was running he looked back to see a black mist fallowing him. The squirrel screamed and ran harder, and faster. He kept on running, until he got out of the forest and bumped into another squirrel. This squirrel was a female, had purple fur, with a piece of blond hair on the front, and wore a whistle.

"Brick! What's wrong?" The purple squirrel said. Brick still trying to catch his breath, until he grabbed her hand and said, "Run!" The two started running, and black mist found them. When they were running, the black mist went passed them, which made Brick to drop the book. The book kept on rolling until it went into a dark cave. The two squirrels went towards the entrance of the cave, while the dark mist disappeared.

"Well are you going in there or not?" The girl squirrel demanded. "I don't know Jo, it looks dark in there." Brick said looking nervous. Jo grabbed his hand again, and both went into the cave. "Well let's go!" Jo said joyfully. "NO! Wait!" Brick yelled as the two squirrels went into the cave. After they went to the cave, the cave sparkled and showed a rainbow portal.

(OP: Otome Sensou! Amulet Pretty Cure!)

In a lovely town a girl with short, almost long dark brown hair was looking at a mirror before she left for school. Her name was Frances. She the checked her clock, got her bag and her flute and went out the door going to school.

While walking to school, she saw something fly near her. "What is that?" She said. Just in a few seconds the book Brick was carrying before flew near her feat. "A book." Frances said as she picked it up. She then put the book back in her backpack, as she heard the bell for school. By the time she reached school, Silver Academy, she saw her two close friends Layla and Harli.

Harli was a girl with long blond curly hair with blue eyes. She loves to sing, and is very smart.

Layla is a tall girl with short brown hair, wore glasses, and had brown eyes. She loves to red books and bake desserts, which Frances loves to eat.

"Morning guys. Ah!" Frances said as she got ran over by her friend Samantha or what Frances and her friends called her Sammy, by her bike. "Sorry Frances." Sammy said, while Frances just groaned.

Sammy had light brown hair, also wore glasses, and had light brown hair. She was funny and also very creative.

Amulet Pretty Cure Episode 1

A Loving, Flaming Transformation! Cure Fire is born!

During class, everybody was doing free time because they are waiting for a new student. Frances was looking at book she found. She saw a big castle in the first page. She then turned the page to see Brick and Jo and also eight other fairies that are prince and princess the other parts of the Royal Kingdom. She turned to another page to see a dark mist, the same one Brick saw before, and that was covering parts of the land. When she turned the next page she saw glowing figure, she sparkled like a diamond, and only her back was turned. It was reveled her name is Cure Diamond. Before Frances can turn to the next page the teacher came in to tell the class the new student.

"Ok class I would like you to meet the new student. Her name is Julie, now let's make her feel welcome." The teacher said.

Julie had shiny black hair, and shiny diamond eyes. She had a glasses case so she can read better.

Since she didn't feel like introducing herself she just sat down next to Frances. "Hi there Julie my name is Frances." Frances introduced. But Julie didn't say anything she just looked at Frances and turned away. Frances just stared at her, and turned away as well. "Fine ok. You are not a talking person I understand." Frances said. Julie just looked at her then the book on her desk.

Later on during the day both Frances and Sammy were in their band class listening to their teacher. "Hey Frances what was that book you were reading." Sammy said holding her violin, while Frances held her flute. "I don't know I just found it while walking to school." Frances replied. Just then the teacher came. "Girls less talking more playing." The band teacher said. "Sorry." Both Sammy and Frances said at the same time.

Today after school Frances was walking to the Park Forest near her school, until Harli came to her. "Frances do you want to walk home with me?" Harli asked. "No it's ok I'm going to check up on something at the park." Frances said. "You've been going to the same park ever since school started." Harli said as they were walking. "I know but I need to check up one a few things ok." Frances said. "Ok, but next time you tell me why you like going to the park." Harli said. "Ok I will." Frances said, and they departed their ways.

Frances finally made it to the park to see a big cherry blossom tree. The tree looked like it was dying and no flowers were blooming, since during this season flowers should start to bloom. Frances put her backpack down, opened it, and grabbed a small cup. She went by a small stream and filled it with water. Frances went back to tree and poured the water. Frances was about to whisper to the tree, but then she heard something fall into the bushes next to her. Frances went to check and was shocked on what she saw.

(Eyecatch 1: Four Cards are laid out, Dawn and Scott, Mike and Zoey, and Dakota and Sam flip three cards reveling Cure Water, Cure Grass, and Cure Fly. Brick and Jo flip over Cure Fire's card, which is Frances in her P.J's and bed head. The fairies laughed, while a chibi Cure Fire gets very upset scaring them, while the other cures, also who look like chibi's just sigh, and the Amulet Pretty Cure title shows up at the top.)

(Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of the four cures are reading the Clover Book, Cure Fire turns the page which all the fairies come out, with Brick and Jo are now holding the book with the Amulet Pretty Cure title.)

Frances checked inside the bushed to see Brick and Jo landed hard on the ground. She grabbed both of them and let them lay down on her lap under the tree. She petted them until they came to. Frances then tried a different tactic, which would be pulling on their tails. Brick and Jo screamed until they fell on the ground. Brick started to wake up, and started looking for the book. "Where is the book? Where is the book?" Brick said. While Frances just looked surprised, like she was about to scream. Jo looked behind and saw Frances expression. "Brick." Jo whispered, tapping on his shoulder. Brick was still freaking out over the book, while Jo just kept tapping his shoulder. "What!" Brick screamed after Jo tapped his shoulder, Jo pointed at Frances who still had the same expression on her face. Brick then introduced himself to Frances. "Hello Ma'am do you know where the Clover Book is?" Frances then screamed along with Brick and Jo.

"Did you just talk?" Frances said with the same expression as before. "Of course, now where is the Clover Book?" Brick said again. "Brick." Jo whispered. "You mean this book." Frances said as she went into her bag and found the Clover Book. "You had it!" Brick yelled. "Of course." Frances said, while Brick tried to grab the book bag until Frances pulled it away. "But, what do you need this book for any way." She said, not trusting the two fairies. "Look just gives us the book, and will tell you everything." Jo said. "Tell me first then the book." Frances said being stubborn. "Boy your stubborn." Brick whispered.

Frances just frowned and put the book down, which then flipped to the back of the book. In the back of the book there where bracelets that had different symbols; a heart, spade, clover, and a cross. The diamond space where a diamond bracelet was supposed to be was missing. "Hey these look pretty." Frances said. "Her don't touch." Brick said closing the book, and slapping Frances hand with his tail. Frances was now really upset. Hey!" Frances yelled while tears started to go down her eyes. But before she could cry a black wind came by.

A woman with dark wings and a dusky blue dress and dark hair came by. She tried another windstorm to grab the book, but Frances grabbed both Brick and Jo, along with the book to keep them safe. Brick and Jo both looked up at Frances, and they saw she was protecting them. "I see you are protecting them." The woman said. "Who are you and what do you want with them!" Frances yelled. "My name is Dusk, and I want the two little fairies, or who I should call them Prince and Princess." Dusk said. "Prince and Princess." Frances said. "Will I don't care what they are you are not taking them!" Frances yelled. "Will I have another way I can take them." Dusk said as she smirked as she pulled a black crystal.

"Come out Shadling!" she yelled. The crystal found a sakura flower that was on the ground and the black crystal sent its energy to the flower causing it to transform into a Shadling. "Shade." The monster said in a chilling voice. The monster scared Frances, Brick, and Jo, and Frances started to run holding Brick, Jo, and the Clover Book. Frances started running until she fell, by tripping on a pebble.

The Clover Book, Brick, and Jo then fell on the floor. The Shadling captured them, while Frances got the book. "Oh no." Frances whispered seeing the two fairies captured. "Give them back!" Frances yelled. "I'll give them back, but give me the book." Dusk said. Frances looked at the book, and back at the fairies. She then saw something glowing from the book. "I'm never giving you the book, I'll never will, now just give me my friends back." Frances said about to yell. "Shadling just finish them off." Dusk said. The monster started to strangle them until Frances yelled. "LET THEM GO!" Frances yelled out loud.

Just then the Clover Book opened sending a bright Red light into Frances. After the bright light Frances gained the Heart bracelet on her arm. "What is this?" Frances said looking at her bracelet. "It's a Cure Bracelet." Jo yelled out. "Cure Bracelet?" Frances replied. "You now have the power to transform into a Pretty Cure." Brick said. "Pretty Cure?" Frances replied again because she didn't understand any of this. "Just chant Pretty Cure Unlock!" Brick and Jo called out together. Frances finally got it in her head and nodded.

Pretty Cure Unlock!

Frances said as the heart Cure Bracelet opened.

Frances was then covered in a red aura. A red light like a flame started to surround Frances starting with her feet. Frances gained red ankle-strapped heals along with red leg bands with a pink brim on the left, and an orange brim on the right, and red small fingerless gloves. Frances gained a red two-piece midriff outfit. Her skirt had orange and pink beads on the left and right side of her skirt. On the top part of the outfit she had a pink heart on the middle of her outfit, and her sleeves had red shoulder armor the left side. Frances hair turned red and curls being tied with red, pink, and orange beads on each side of her hair, and her brown eyes turned pink.

The flame that warms up my heart, Cure Fire!

"Cure Fire!" both Brick and Jo said. Cure Fire looked at her self and saw her new style. "This is so cool, I mean hot." Cure Fire said as a joke which Brick, Jo, the Shadling, and Dusk thought that wasn't funny. "Never mind the joke just rescue us." Jo yelled. "Shadling grab that Pretty Cure!" Dusk shouted. Cure Fire stopped her jokes and got serious. The Shadling looked tough and little scary for her but she didn't care she just had to rescue her friends. The Shadling tried to attack first, with the other hand, but Cure Fire dogged. Cure Fire then jumped high and kicked the Shadling hard; that the monster let go of the two fairies Cure Fire caught them, and landed in her feat. Cure Fire was smiling with this new power she had.

"This is so cool." Cure Fire said. "What else can I do?" Cure Fire asked. "Try to finish it off." Jo said. "Got it." Cure Fire put down the two fairies and went face to face with the Shadling. Cure Fire just tried to believe in her power just then somewhere in her mind told her what to do. Cure Fire snapped her fingers and a flame came out.

Pretty Cure Fire Heart Arrow!

Cure Fire said as a flaming heart arrow came by and destroyed the Shadling. The Shadling turned back into a sakura flower, and the crystal turned into a small strawberry charm. Cure Fire grabbed it, and looked at the beautiful charm. "I'll get you next time Pretty Cure." Dusk said as she disappeared with the wind. Cure Fire looked at the charm again. "That's a Royalty Charm." Brick said.

Frances then went back to her regular outfit, still looking at the charm. "You know we never introduced each other yet." Frances said. "My name is Frances, sorry we got on a ruff start. "I'm Prince Brick, and this is my close friend Princess Josephine, but I call her Jo for short." Brick said introducing himself and Jo. "Were from the Heart Kingdom from the Royal Land." Jo said. "It's really nice to meet you." Frances said. The two fairies then climbed onto her lap and lay down. "Don't worry you two I'll protect you." Frances said.

(ED: HAPPY all the way for sure!)

Next Episode Preview:

Frances: So I'm a Pretty Cure?

Brick: Don't worry you will be fine.

Frances: I have to tell my best friend about this.

Brick and Jo: NO DON"T!

Frances: Amulet Pretty Cure! A Gentle, Cool Transformation! Cure Water is born! I hope this next episode will bring you a colorful heartbeat.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**


	2. Episode 2

Amulet Pretty Cure Episode 2

**Hi guys. Wil I decided to post this chapter of Amulet Pretty Cure before I forget. I hope you love this chapter of the story. I don't own Pretty Cure.**

Back at Frances' house, Frances couldn't sleep. She was having a dream.

In Frances' dream she was in her cure form, Cure Fire. Fighting a very strong and strange Shadling in a wild fire in a forest. Cure Fire couldn't stop it nor defeat it. Just then a strong bolt of lightning came down and defeated the monster. Cure Fire then saw a silhouette of another Pretty Cure. She couldn't make out the outfit, but her hair was tied into pigtails. "Thank you." Cure Fire said. The cure then started walking away. "Wait! Hold on!" Cure Fire called out. "Who are you?" Cure Fire asked, just then she turned her head to Cure Fire, and bolt of lightning came down.

Frances then woke up from her dream, she saw her new fairy friends Prince Brick and Princess Jo still sleeping. Frances then smiled. Frances then pulled out the charm; she got from the Shadling from her first fight as a Pretty Cure. "Who was the Pretty Cure?" Frances asked herself.

(OP: Otome Sensou! Amulet Pretty Cure!)

The next morning Frances was in her uniform getting ready for school. "So why can't we go to school with you." Jo said sitting on her bed with Brick. "Because it will be weird for me to bring you guys to school." Frances said back. "And that's bad because." Brick said. "I don't want you to talk or let kids at my school think of you as stuff toys." Frances said. She then got up after tying her shoes, to see Brick and Jo gone. Frances didn't have time to look for them because the doorbell rang.

Frances then ran down the stairs to open the door. The person at the door was Harli. "Good Morning." Harli said. "Good Morning Harli." Frances said smiling.

Amulet Pretty Cure Episode 2

A Gentle, Cool Transformation! Cure Water is born!

As Frances and Harli were walking to school, Harli caught a glimpse of Frances' Cure Bracelet. "That's a cute bracelet you got there." Harli said. "Thank you." Frances replied back. "Hey Frances can I come with you today at the park?" Harli asked. "Why?" Frances asked. "Because I just want to know what you do." Harli asked. "Will ok." Frances said. Harli gave a smile, took Frances' hand and both went off to class.

Little later, since both Harli and Frances have different classes, Frances went to read the Clover Book, she opened up a small portion of a page were the Cure Bracelet's were. France then looked at the spade Cure Book. "I think I might have found the second Pretty Cure.

Later at lunch, Frances and Harli sat outside in a private place so they can talk. "Frances." Harli said. "Yeah." Frances replied back. "Have you experienced a weird dream?" Harli asked. Frances then remembered the dream last night. "Yeah. I just had one last night." Frances said. "What was yours about?" Frances asked.

"I was all alone in the rain, just by myself. Then a big monster then came up to attack me." Harli said. "A Shadling." Frances said. "Yeah that's what it was called." Harli said, and then continued the story. "Then the monster was defeated by a bolt of lightning." Harli said. Frances then gasped. "I had the same dream you had, only I was in a wild fire." Frances said. "Really." Harli said. "I wanted to know who that girl was?" Frances said.

Just then something was moving in Frances' bag; it was Brick and Jo. Harli then gasped as she saw the two fairies and gasped. "Frances who are they?" Harli asked. "Will these two are fairies Brick and Jo." Frances said as she introduced them to Harli. "It's nice to meet you." They both said. Harli was surprised that they can talk. "Whoa you can talk." Harli said.

"So what's this person you guys saw in your dreams?" Brick asked. "Well she was bright." Harli said. "And when she appeared a flash of lightning came in." Frances said. Brick and Jo tried to see whom it was then Jo remembered. "Cure Electric." Jo said. "Cure Electric?" Harli asked. "Who is Cure Electric?" Frances said.

"Cure Electric was a Pretty Cure." Brick said. "She was the most strongest and fast Pretty Cure that was known." Jo said. "But one day a giant Shadling came up to fight her. She lost the battle." Brick said. "After that battle Cure Electric was gone. She disappeared." Jo said.

"So how come she disappeared?" Harli asked. "That's what we want to know." Brick said. "That's why were looking for Pretty Cure." Jo said. "Pretty Cure?" Harli asked. "That' right. We stop Shadlings and we receive these." Frances said showing the strawberry charm. "Basically I don't know what these charms are for anyways." Frances said. "Open up your cure bracelet." Brick said. Frances nodded.

Frances then opened it, and the charm went inside, it then showed a big bright light, and then two plates of strawberries for Brick and Jo. "All right." Both Brick and Jo cheered. The two little fairies started eating their lunch, enjoying it. After 5 seconds the food was gone. "Wow, so the Crystal Charm's help you guys out then." Harli said. "Wait how do you know then name, you never became a pretty cure yet." Frances pointed out. "I know but I saw Cure Electric hold on to one, in my dream." Harli said. "Oh Ok." Frances replied back.

"Frances we have to get back to class in a few minutes." Harli said. "I know." Frances said getting up. Brick and Jo then went inside Frances' bag. "Look Harli, do you want to become a Pretty Cure with me?" Frances asked. "I don't know Frances, it looks like I may be or might not be." Harli said. Frances frowned. Just then Frances saw two other fairies, which looked like cats. The two cat fairies then landed on Harli. One was a girl with red fur and a pink flower, and the other one is a boy with blue fur.

(Eyecatch 1: Four Cards are laid out, Dawn and Scott, Brick and Jo, and Dakota and Sam flip three cards reveling Cure Fire, Cure Grass, and Cure Fly. Mike and Zoey flip over Cure Water's card, which is Harli smiling wearing a dress. Cure Water is now singing, while the fairies and the Cures, who are also look like chibi's clap their hands, and the Amulet Pretty Cure title shows up at the top.)

(Eyecatch 2: Chibi versions of the four cures are reading the Clover Book, Cure Fire turns the page which all the fairies come out, with Brick and Jo are now holding the book with the Amulet Pretty Cure title.)

"Harli are you ok?" Frances said. "Yeah I'm fine." Harli replied. Harli then saw the two fairies. "Are you ok?" Haril asked. "Yeah were fine." The blue cat said. "They look like they come from were you guys live." Frances said. "Of course, they do, but they live in a different part of the kingdom." Brick said. "Is that bad?" Harli asked. "No not really." Brick said.

"Hi my name is Princess Zoey, and this Prince Mike." Zoey introduced. "Were from the Spade place." Mike said. "Will my name is Harli, this is my best friend Frances." Harli said. "And these are two fairies are Brick and Jo from the Heart Kingdom, at the Royal Land." Frances said introducing her friends. Just then the group heard the bell ring, meaning their lunchtime is up. "We have to go." Harli said.

Just then the two girls and their fairies saw the clock was on the wrong time, and someone standing on top of the clock; it was Dusk. "So I knew they would be there." Dusk said. She then took her black crystal out, and shouted, "Come out Shadling!" The clock then turned into a Shadling, and made a chilling cry. "Harli stand back, and hold this." Frances said. She gave Harli her bag, which contained the Clover Book. "Frances what are you doing?" Harli said. "Just trust me." Frances said.

Pretty Cure Unlock!

The flame that warms up my heart, Cure Fire!

Harli looked up at her friend, as she was different. Cure Fire then jumped up and attacked the clock Shadling. Cure Fire took a strong hit, and it fell. The clock Shadling stood up, and the arms on the clocks made a whirlwind, that pushed Cure Fire back. Cure Fire then did the same move she did before, but the clock Shadling stopped her and pushed her back. Harli looked frightened, seeing her friend being hurt.

"Quick how do I become a Pretty Cure?" Harli blurted out. "I don't know if you can." Mike said. "I have to Frances needs me, I WANT TO HELP HER!" Harli yelled out loud. Just then the clover book started to open, and a bright blue light glowed, and hit Harli. Just then Harli had a spade bracelet. "What's this?" Harli asked. "Your Cure Bracelet." Zoey said. "You have to chant Pretty Cure Unlock for it to work. And hurry." Mike said. "I don't know if it will work, but I'll give it a try, for Frances." Harli said.

Pretty Cure Unlock

Harli said as her Cure Bracelet opened

Harli was then covered in a blue aura. Water like light started to surround Harli starting with her feet. Harli gained small blue high-heeled boots, and short blue gloves. Harli gained a short blue dress with a ruffle bottom. Her bottom part of her dress has light blue ribbons. On the top part had a spade symbol on the middle, and her sleeves had ruffles. Harli's hair turned light blue, and layered, and in the front part of hair was tied with a small blue ribbon, and her eyes turned sky blue.

The splash that cools my heart, Cure Water!

Cure Fire looked up to see Harli, now Cure Water. "Water." She whispered. Cure Fire looked at her more. "Harli." Cure Fire whispered again. Cure Water looked at herself surprised she transformed.

"So it's true then." Brick said. "She is the second Pretty Cure." Jo said. Zoey and Mike smiled. "Go Cure Water!" Zoey and Mike cheered. Cure Water heard them, and went to fight. Cure Water first punched the arm of the Shadling, which then let go of Cure Fire, and Cure Water caught her. "Are you ok Cure Fire?" Cure Water asked. "I'm fine thank you." Cure Fire said as she hugged her friend. The two cures looked up at the Shadling who looked like it wanted to attack. The two cures then nodded, and both went to attack the Shadling. The two both kicked, and punched with all their might to stop the Shadling. Just then Cure Fire thought of something. "Tried to finish it off." Cure Fire said. "What?" Cure Water said. "Just do it." Cure Fire said.

Just then Cure Water's mind told her what to do. She clapped her hands and a whirlpool of water appeared.

Pretty Cure Water Whirlpool Screw

Cure Water's attack went fast like a tornado, and trapped the Shadling, and finally destroyed it. The Shadling went back to a clock, and the crystal turned into a small bubble charm. I'll get you next time Pretty Cure." Dusk said as she disappeared. Cure Water and Cure Fire looked, and nodded.

The two cures then got back in their regular forms walking home from school going into the forest seeing the sakura tree. Frances was just pouring water to keep it strong. "This is why I've been going to the forest for a long time now." Frances said. Harli got up and looked at the tree along with Frances. The two girls held hands, as the fairies looked at the Clover Book putting the two charms together.

(ED: HAPPY all the way for sure)

Next Episode Preview:

Frances: I'm excited for Laya's baking day today.

Harli: Now, Now Frances it's just for the fun.

Frances: I know, but I can ask her to be a Pretty Cure with us.

Brick: Now, now Frances let's not jump into conclusions.

Frances: Ok, ok I know

Frances: Amulet Pretty Cure! A growing transformation! Cure Grass is born! I hope this episode will bring you a colorful heartbeat.

**Sorry I took a month I was busy working with other stories, like Chapter 16 on Sweetheart Pretty Cure, and some other stories that you will enjoy. I'm hoping to finish one of my stories tonight, and post it later or tommrow, maybe this weekend. I hope you keep reading this loveable story.**


End file.
